This invention relates to an improved umbrella frame for an umbrella which may be easily opened and closed without the use of springs located internal to the shaft of the umbrella.
In the prior art, many known umbrellas have been provided with an upper spring internal the umbrella shaft for securing the umbrella in an open position. The manufacturing process of springs and the assembly thereof are complex and increase the overall manufacturing cost. Known auto-umbrellas which are formed without upper springs have generally been provided with a lower spring for maintaining the umbrella in a closed position. Such prior art causes a similar complexity problem as has been previously described. Additionally, in the latter prior art systems when such are in a closed position, the coil spring of the shaft is in tension. If the umbrella is unused over a prolonged period of time, the elasticity of the coil springs for the shafts are diminished in their force loading capabilities.